


On Having a Vulcan Boyfriend

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning up and posting some of my old fills from the st:xi kink meme. These four were separate prompts, but they go together pretty well. </p>
<p>NOTE: the explicit rating is for the last chapter only (it's not a Vulcan love story without pon farr, man)</p>
<p>Prompt #1: "I feel like when he met Amanda, Sarek was just like Arthur Weasly from Harry Potter. Absolutely fascinated with the quirks of humans. I can totally see him cornering her at Starfleet with vitally important questions like "What precisely is the purpose of a rubber duck?" "How exactly are swing sets used?" "What is the nature of a waterslide and how is it utilized?""</p>
<p>Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/7137.html?thread=6300385#t6300385</p>
<p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working part-time at the embassy was certainly eye-opening from time to time.

"What is the exact function and history of the 'paper clip?'" he demanded, holding up the small piece of metal.

"Uh ..." The guy had probably never been in a Terran office before, it was natural he should have questions.

***

Sarek looked at the calendar hanging on the wall in Amanda's boss's office.

"What does 'Hunky Firemen of the Year' mean?"

***

"Why has this child developed an emotional attachment to a blanket?"

***

"You know, most of these things you could look up for yourself!"

"The relevant databases are insufficiently specific on many vital subjects. For instance, what is the significance of the phrase 'Yo mamma's illogical'?"

***

"Mmmhuh?"

"Amanda, I do not understand. What exactly is a rubber duckie and how does one function?"

"You called me at one thirty in the morning to ask me that?"

"Actually, the time is presently zero one thirty four and seventeen point--"

She hung up on him.

***

"I have a question, Amanda."

"Dammit, Sarek. Look, I know I told you to ask me anything. But this is getting ridiculous! 'Who determines the length of fashionable hemlines?' 'Why are humans originating from Europe perceived to be sophisticated?' 'Why does blowing the seeds off of a dandelion grant one a wish?' I mean, honestly, Sarek, do some research! Here, I've got a question for you: why do you have to keep bugging me with a million questions?"

"Amanda, as of the present moment, I have asked you seven hundred eighty six questions, not one million."

"I *will* kill you."

"I do not believe that to be an accurate statement. However, I may be able to illuminate certain aspects of my behavior if you will answer one more question for me."

Amanda glared at him. If there were any justice in the galaxy, that glare would have burned a hole in his thick, bowl-cut-covered skull.

"Fine. One more. In the interest of inter-species diplomacy, and *not* because you deserve it."

"Very well. What is the traditional method in your culture for indicating romantic and/or sexual interest to a potential partner?"

Amanda stared. She blushed. It was possible her heart actually skipped a beat there. "Uh, well. One traditional method is to, funny enough, ask someone a question: 'Would you like to go out on a date with me?'"

Sarek tilted his head inquisitively. Amanda held her breath and waited. Was he actually going to ... 

"I find myself in a quandary, Amanda. You said I could only ask one more question, which I have already done--"

"No no," she flapped her hands at him awkwardly, "It's okay, you can ask another."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "Fingerless Gloves and Finger Kisses ... So as I was walking around the other day, I had the incredibly geeky realization that fingerless gloves are perfect for Vulcan finger kisses as they leave more or less just the tops of the fingers exposed ... This of course, gave me a fluffy mental image of Sarek and Amanda wandering around San Francisco or somewhere similarly brisk on a nice late fall day back when they were still courting."
> 
> Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2654.html?thread=2353246#t2353246
> 
> -

Amanda pulled on her brown knit gloves and sighed when she noticed the small tear in one fingertip had now become a huge un-fixable hole. These had been her favorite gloves for years, since she'd gotten them on a trip to Boston with friends during high school. She could replace them, even on her grad student's budget. But they had sentimental value. 

As she was picking up her keys to leave for her coffee date, an idea struck her and she pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer of her by-the-door table.

Amanda still made it to the coffee shop near the embassy on time. Amanda smiled, checking the time on her communicator. She might regard 9:01:34 as on time for a nine o'clock appointment but--

"You are late." It was a running joke between them now. Who'd have thought someone scolding her for lack of punctuality would give her the happy shivers?

"Perhaps your internal clock is off, Sarek. I believe I'm perfectly punctual." She smiled up at him, stepping close to stand in his personal space, but not touching. He ever so slightly tilted his head at her, which she couldn't help but find adorable.

"I will verify my 'internal clock' with the Greenwich Observatory quantum clock at the first available opportunity," he told her in a lower voice.

In the cafe, she got her latte and he got his usual tea. This shop was one of the few that stocked Vulcan varieties, being so near the embassy.

Beverages in hand, they walked down towards the farmer's market. Walking side by side, they talked about how the last few days had been. His work, her classes, the people they knew in common. 

Sarek tilted his head toward her gloves and commented. "You have made a change to your regular apparel." That was one advantage of a Vulcan boyfriend--they noticed *everything*.

"Uh-huh." She glanced down at the gloves she'd chopped off this morning, then back up at him. "No comment on the compromised functionality of fingerless gloves?"

His free hand reached and just brushed the back of his fingers against her bare finger-tips. Every tiny spot where their skin touched tingled pleasantly.

"On the contrary, I can see the benefits." He tangled their fingertips gently together. Even that light contact between their hands allowed her to feel the tingly sensation of his slightly-psychic finger kisses. No human walking down the street would guess that, by Vulcan standards, they were essentially making out in public. She could feel the echoes of his pleasure and faint arousal.

She smiled into her coffee cup. There was more than one advantage to a having a Vulcan boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "Amanda teaches Sarek how to swim."
> 
> Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/330.html?thread=985162#t985162
> 
> -

Amanda put her hands on her bikini-clad hips and glared at her boyfriend.

"Sarek, you are already in the water. You're going to have to go deeper than this if you want to learn to swim." She'd asked him to come with her to the beach, and at the time he'd expressed interest in learning the Terran practice of swimming.

They were presently standing knee-deep in the ocean, with Sarek wearing a wetsuit and an unhappy expression. He'd deny that his expression could show anything of the sort, of course.

"I believe this pastime of immersing oneself in water for the purpose of recreation is illogical." He was in danger of veering toward full-on pout at this rate.

"I thought you said that as a diplomat on Earth, it behooved you to understand the culture of its people." She resisted the urge to call him illogical. It was a way bigger insult to a Vulcan than the situation warranted. Once, shortly after they'd met, she'd jokingly called him illogical over some minor thing. It had really hurt his feelings--in that inscrutable Vulcan way. "Unless you're *afraid* of the water," she smiled slyly at him.

"That would be highly irrational, as the odds of my sustaining any injury during this activity are less than point zero zero one percent." He was pouting now. For sure. She wished she had a camera to capture his expression.

"Then what's the hold up?"

He looked down at the waves gently sloshing around their legs, then out at the water that stretched to the horizon. After a moment he answered. "While I have seen numerous holos and other records of vast bodies of water, I find that such representations fail to convey adequately the scale of the oceans."

Amanda ran that through her mental pain-in-the-ass translator. "You didn't realize it would be so ... big?"

He only looked at her and quirked one eyebrow ever-so-slightly. Well okay, then.

She closed the small distance between them and gently took one of his hands in both of hers. It was intimate contact for a Vulcan, but he'd gotten used to the human cavalier attitude about hand-holding. At least as long as their were no other Vulcans around to see and get their dignity bent out of shape. "Close your eyes," she told him, and was gratified when, without asking anything, he immediately did so. "Now, concentrate on the feeling of the water on your legs." Amanda had discovered that Sarek, like many humans, was very tactile. "Feel the sand we're standing on. My toes are sinking into it now; I'm sure yours are, too. It's just like the sand of Vulcan, only wetter."

"You are correct," he said, eyes still closed. They stood together in silence for a few moments, feeling the sand and the waves and the breeze. "In point of fact, the chemical composition of the sand on this beach is nearly identical to that of many areas in the Voresh region of Vulcan, where I was born." His expression smoothed out of its pout and back to its normal impartiality.

"There, see?" she smiled at him. He'd hear the smile in her voice. "Our planets have more in common than it seems at first, just like us." He squeezed her hands just a little in response. A subtle gesture, but it made her feel like he'd wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug. "You can open your eyes now," she told him.

Amanda met his gaze as he looked down at her. "You know, you've already experienced a lot of Terran customs. You've been really great about it, in fact. You celebrated Christmas with me, you've been to the holotheater and a theme park. I even got you to go out to a night club with me that one time."

"It was very educational," he replied in his driest tone. Which from a Vulcan was very dry indeed.

"I think it was a good experience, actually. Well, up until that bouncer--"

"I recall the incident perfectly. There is no need to recount it." He cut her off and she suppressed a chuckle.

"My point is," she went on. "You've experienced the Terran habit of submersing yourself in water--far enough, anyway. You don't have to learn to swim. I shouldn't expect you to pick up on *every* Terran custom, especially the ones that make you uncomfortable. Let's go back to the beach, okay?" She would have started walking back, but he tugged on her hand and stopped her.

Sarek gave her a serious look before replying. "I believe I would appreciate your assistance in further experiencing the ocean. One ought not to dismiss any activity without trying it. I anticipate that your presence will ameliorate any discomfort I might otherwise experience." Translated: I'll be okay as long as you're with me. Amanda's heart melted all the way through the soles of her feet.

"You sure?"

He looked around with determination, tilted up his chin as though preparing for battle and declared, "Please commence the swimming lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: "Sarek/Amanda, pon farr ... They've been together for several years, and they've had lots of sex and are already bonded, but Sarek's getting close to going into pon farr. Since he's terrified of hurting her ... he tries to convince her to let him spend his pon farr with a random Vulcan. Amanda thinks it's bullshit, but pretends to agree, knowing that he won't drop it. Then, when Sarek start losing his mind and tries to leave for his three-day stand, Amanda sneakily stabs him with a sedative ... When Sarek wakes up tied to their bed, he completely freaks out, still worried about hurting her ... His fears are rather unfounded as Amanda then shows him exactly how capable she is of handling him."
> 
> Originally posted here: http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/330.html?thread=59210#t59210
> 
> NOTE: As indicated by the prompt, there are consent issues: i.e. Amanda drugging her husband and tying him to the bed. Some of us find this simply hot. But if you're sensitive to these things, you may consider it dub!con. Please don't read if you think this might upset you!
> 
> -

"There was a case of Vulcan woman, T'Set, on the Prismeer Six research station. Her time came upon her too suddenly for her to return home."

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. He had already informed her that Vulcans unable to complete a mating could die from the resulting neurochemical reactions.

"All of the other staff on the station were human. One of her fellow reserchers, when she learned of T'Set's condition, insisted on helping her. The human was very gravely injured."

"But they were not bonded."

"No."

"And they probably had no time to prepare themselves, if it was so urgent."

"In all likelihood, very little."

"Then, Sarek, for fuck's sake!" Amanda exclaimed, exasperated. "What does this have to do with us? Our situation is totally different. Your control is excellent, even for a Vulcan, and the bond will allow you to feel what I am feeling. I can't imagine you'd ever hurt me."

"You are still vulnerable. I cannot trust myself once I am affected by the Plak Tow. And there is your pregnancy to consider." In a gesture that was, for him, rather expressive, Sarek put his hand on her still-small baby bump as he said this.

"I'm only three months along. And I think I'm a better judge of what my body can handle than you are."

"The risk is too great. You must allow me to partner with a Vulcan for this. I assure you, I do not find the prospect in any way appealing. It is greatly my wish that I could rely on you for this--"

"You son of a bitch! If only you'd get it through your thick skull that I'm not some delicate flower, you WOULD 'rely on me' for this." Amanda turned, preparing to leave the room so that she wouldn't smack that smug, superior, oh-so-concerned look off his face.

Before she could take a step, he caught her hand and both of his. "Amanda, my wife. I apologize." She could feel his emotions (not as supressed as usual) through his fingers. He was really afraid for her. He gently stroked her palm with two of his fingers. "That was a poor choice of words. I merely meant to say that, other than the real danger I will present to you and our unborn child, nothing would make me turn to another." She sensed his sorrow, mingled with distaste for the prospect of mating with some random Vulcan woman.

Amanda sighed. The other thing she could sense, though she didn't need the touch-telepathy for it, was how damned stubborn he was. She could stand there and object till she was blue in the face, but no argument, rational or emotional, was going to sway him on this point. 

"Alright, Sarek. I understand." She took her hand away from his before saying this. If she'd maintained the contact, he might have caught her raging insincerity. 

She thought with satisfaction that one of the secrets of a successful marriage was similarity of character. She was just as stubborn as he was. And, just like him, when the stakes were high enough, she had no problem making unilateral decisions.

***

When Sarek awoke, he was confused. This in itself was unusual. Even more unusual was the fact that he could not move his arms. He wiggled for a moment, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. His legs were also immobilized. Also, he noticed, he was completely naked, with only a thin sheet draped over his lower half.

"You're awake."

"Amanda ... "

"Yes, oh husband mine?"

"You have sedated me and," he tugged again at the restraints. "And restrained me ... on the bed ... naked."

"Yup." Her head floated into his line of vision and the mattress shifted as she climbed up onto the bed next to him.

"I conclude that you intend to keep me here in order to engage in sexual relations with me."

"Excellent deduction." She was definitely teasing him, which he considered unfair in his present state. His emotional control was already reduced and the fever's symptoms were rapidly encroaching.

"I must ask you to desist from this plan. I must go, soon, so that I may copulate with a Vulcan woman. If you continue in your present course, no matter what precautions you take, there is too high a probability that I will injure you during the violence of mating."

"I may not have a Vulcan Super Vagina, but I think I can handle you when you're trussed up and helpless. Now." He recognized the tone of voice that she used on recalcitrant students and began to think that he would not succeed in dissuading her. "You are not getting out of this bed as long as the fever lasts, which should be eight to twelve hours, and we are going to have sex as many times as physically possible while you're here. You won't require food or bathroom breaks, because you can neither consume nourishment nor excrete as long as the fever lasts. Afterward, you will be ravenously hungry and will need to consume two to three times your normal caloric intake for at least a day. Then boom, you'll be back to normal." She seemed eminently satisfied with her proposed course of action. Although still experiencing acute anxiety, he had to admit that spending the next eight to twelve hours in bed with Amanda was not a disagreeable prospect.

"How did you discover these details?" His curiosity overwhelmed his anxiety for a moment. That kind of information on Pon Farr wasn't made publicly available. It was too shameful a subject. Only scientists with clearance had access to the studies done on the subject.

She gave him what he felt was an unnecessarily smug grin. One that he ought not to have found so very stimulating. "I called the only Vulcan biologist I know."

If he'd needed more proof that his emotional control was weak, it would have plainly shown in that a small gasp of horror escaped his lips at that pronouncement. "You called my mother?"

"She was very helpful. You're not the only one who was worried, you know. I had to be sure that I wasn't endangering you by doing this. You'll be fine, so you may as well stop complaining and enjoy it." She scooted up and put one knee on either side of him, then lowered herself until her she was sitting down firmly on his groin. While looking straight into his eyes, she ground down slightly against him.

Sarek's remaining tattered control vanished. His vision dissolved to red. Dimly he could feel himself pulling against the bonds that held him. 

Amanda's hands clapped him on either side of his face, her fingers going to his temples. She shouted "Sarek!' and projected calm as strongly as she could through their bond. It was enough to bring him back, most of the way.

"Amanda, I ...I am not myself. I ..." he found himself at a loss for words.

"It's okay," she soothingly stroked his temples. "Sarek," she locked her eyes on his. "I'm going to get your through this. Get us through this. You're okay." He felt a surge of love come through the bond. That was enough to trigger the madness. His mate was here. Why were they not mating?

"Then do it!" He snarled at her. "Please. I must--I must have you. NOW." A small, rapidly diminishing logical part of his mind was appalled at his tone. He would never talk to anyone that way, much less Amanda.

She pulled her skirt up around her hips. Sarek tilted his head up far enough to see that she wasn't wearing undergarments, then let his head fall backward with a groan. He felt her pull the sheet off him and leave him exposed, erection bobbing in the air.

It was an acute relief a moment later when he felt her hot flesh on him and she settled down, moaning in pleasure, taking him inside her.

She stuttered a little and sank an inch further, taking him all the way in. Ordinarily, he would have been concerned that she wasn't sufficiently prepared. They typically engaged in an average of 24.36 minutes of foreplay before vaginal penetration. But at the moment, he really, truly did not care.

Happily, she seemed to have anticipated this circumstance as well. "I fingered myself while you were unconscious. I was kind of getting off on having you here," she leaned down and breathed into his ear. "All tied up and waiting, crazy for me. Mine to play with."

He turned his head and captured her mouth, kissing her as enthusiastically as he could, given his limited range of motion. She returned the kiss and simultaneously began to rock back and forth on his hips, creating most agreeable sensations. As she started to pull her mouth away, he bit down gently, but firmly on her lower lip, tethering her in place by the only means at his disposal.

She yanked her head back to escape, pulling her lip free. She ran her tongue over her slightly red, swollen lip, a hungry look on her face.

He watched her rock forward again, then slowly pulled up, almost coming off him entirely. Sarek felt himself growl a little when she paused, regarding him. He tried to thrust up into her, but could only get his hips a few inches off the bed. Not nearly enough.

"Nuh-uh," Amanda told him firmly, bracing her hands on his chest. 

She slowly began to rise and fall, sinking onto him and lifting off at a tortuously slow rate. All he could do, with what little rational thought remaining to him, was watch. It was worth watching. She strained against him as she rode, the slight swell of her stomach protruding slightly. Her hands alternately stroked herself, squeezing her high small breasts that glistened with sweat, and ran over his hips, his chest, and his straining arms.

She kept going and going, varying the pace, varying her movement, stroking him until he was rambling and raging at her in Vulcan, though he wasn't sure what he said. Finally, she set a quick, steady pace and began to stroke herself in earnest, her hand rubbing at her own flesh just above where he entered her. 

He growled as he finally spasmed in relief, his orgasm coming as the sweetest relief, draining the blood fever--temporarily--away along with his energy. His mouth was open and he was panting as he felt her climax around him. She shuddered, driving against his hips and sliding in the sheen of sweat she'd left on him. As she came to a halt, he felt her run her thumb over his parted lips. "Sarek," she said softly, and then was silent and still for a moment.

After holding that moment of stillness, Amanda pulled off of him and flopped down, half on the bed, half on him. Even immediately post-coitus, the sensations of her limbs sliding against him as she made herself comfortable were stimulating. It would not be long before he was ready again, but for the moment, he was both sated and lucid.

"You enjoyed that."

"Oh yeah! You know, I think I might get to liking this Pon Farr thing." She looked sideways and smiled, then reached one hand up backwards to pinch his nipple between her knuckles.

"Ah," he could not help exclaiming at the sensations. Yes, it definitely would not be long now. He was already aroused again. Would she be ready? And how would she sustain the pace for the requisite eight to twelve hours? "Amanda, what is your condition?"

"You're worried about the baby, aren't you? Don't worry, if anything, the huge rush of endorphins I'm experiencing thanks to your extra-sexy problem are probably doing little Roger good."

"Roger?"

"Skon? Matthew? Sarek Junior?"

"We may discuss baby names at a later time. For the moment, I believe it is time for, as you would say, 'round two.'" He'd found several human sexual idioms quite useful.

"Already? That was quick. I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

"I understand," he told her, clamping down as best he could on his urges. "I will ... wait."

"Hmm," she said, rolling back towards him and rising to her knees. "I have a better idea." She climbed up, bracing herself on the headboard and spread her legs on either side, putting her vulva directly in front of his face. The smell coming from her, which he always enjoyed, was, at this moment, unbelievably enticing. She was only a few inches from his mouth, and she was looking down at him with an expression of anticipation.

"Amanda, you have very good ideas." He bent his head forward.


End file.
